movieareawesomefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (also known as Return of the Jedi) is a 1983 American epic space opera film directed by richerd Marquand and written by George Lucas and Lawrence Kazdan.thumb|300px|right PLOT Luke Skywalker, having nearly completed his Jedi training, initiates a plan to rescue the frozen Han solo from the crime lord Jabba the Hutt with the help of Princess Leia, Lando Calrissian,Chewbacca, C-3PO, and R2-D2. Leia infiltrates Jabba's palace on Tatooine disguised as a bounty hunter and releases Han from his carbonite prison, but is caught and forced to serve as Jabba's slave. Luke arrives a week later and allows himself to be captured, after surviving an attempted feeding to the Rancor. Jabba sentences Luke and Han to be fed to the monstrous Sarlacc. As he is about to be put to death, Luke breaks free, receives his newly-constructed lightsaber from R2-D2, and a large battle erupts; in the ensuing chaos, Leia strangles Jabba to death with her slave chains, Han inadvertently knocks Boba Fett, the bounty hunter who captured him, into the gaping maw of the Sarlacc, and Luke, escaping with his allies, destroys Jabba's sail barge. As Han and Leia rendezvous with the other Rebels, Luke returns to Dagohba where he finds that Yoda is dying. With his last breaths, Yoda confirms that Darth Vader is Luke's father, and that Luke must confront him again to become a true Jedi Knight; he also mentions "another Skywalker". The spirit of Obi-Wan kenobi reveals that Darth Vader was once Anakin Skywalker and that the "other Skywalker" Yoda spoke of is Luke's twin sister — who Luke immediately realizes is none other than Leia. The Rebel Alliance learns that the Empire has been constructing a new Death Star, larger and more powerful than the first. In a plan to destroy the new weapon, Han is elected to lead a strike team to destroy the battle station's shield generator on the Forest moon of Endor, allowing a squadron of starfighters to enter the incomplete superstructure and destroy the station from within. Returning from Dagobah, Luke joins the strike team along with Leia and the others. The strike team uses a captured Imperial shuttle to get to Endor, so that the Imperial ships they pass will think they are one of them. Darth Vader senses Luke's presence on the shuttle, but lets them through so that they will be ambushed by the Imperial forces lying in wait on Endor. Luke, sensing Vader's presence, fears he is endangering the mission by his presence. On Endor, Luke and his companions encounter a tribe of Ewoks (who mistake C-3PO for a god) and form a partnership with them. Later, Luke confesses to Leia that Vader is their father, that she is his sister, and that he is leaving to confront Vader one more time, believing that there is still good in him. Leia tells Luke that she has somehow always known that he was her brother. Luke surrenders to Imperial troops, so that they will bring him to Vader. He then tries to convince Vader to turn from the dark side, but Vader says it is too late for him, and so he takes Luke to the Death Star to meet the evil emperor Palpatine, his Sith master. Palpatine reveals to Luke that his allies are walking into a trap; the Death Star is in fact fully operational, and set to destroy the Rebellion once and for all. Back on Endor, the Rebels are captured by Imperial forces, but a surprise counterattack by the Ewoks allows the Rebels to fight back. During the strike team's assault, Lando leads the Rebel fleet in the millenium Falcon to the Death Star, only to find the station's shield is still up, and the Imperial Fleet waiting for them. As fighting between the fleets ensue, Palpatine tempts Luke to give in to his anger and join the dark side of the Force. A lightsaber duel between Luke and Vader erupts, during which Vader probes Luke's mind and learns that Luke has a sister. When Vader suggests she would turn to the dark side instead, Luke snaps and attacks him with full force, cutting off his hand and rendering him helpless. Palpatine goads him to kill Vader and take his place; Luke then realizes he is perilously close to suffering his father's fate, casts his lightsaber aside, and proclaims his allegiance to the Jedi. Enraged, Palpatine attacks Luke with force Lightning. Unable to bear the sight of his son's suffering any longer, Vader grasps Palpatine and casts him down a reactor shaft to his death, but is mortally wounded by Palpatine's lightning. The redeemed Anakin Skywalker asks Luke to remove his mask, and tells his son that there is good in him after all before dying, finally at peace. Meanwhile, on Endor, the strike team, with the help of the Ewoks, defeats the Imperial forces (after a long battle during which many Ewoks and Stormtroopers are killed) and finally destroys the shield generator, allowing the Rebel fleet to launch a final assault on the Death Star. Lando leads the remaining ships deep into the station's core and fires at the main reactor, causing it to collapse, which slowly engulfs the Death Star in exploding flames. Luke escapes on an Imperial shuttle with his father's body before the Death Star explodes, and Lando escapes in the Millennium Falcon. On Endor, Han tells Leia that he knows she loves Luke, and offers to step aside; she tells him that Luke is her brother, and kisses him. That evening, Luke returns to Endor and cremates his father's body and armor on a Funeral pyre. As the Rebels celebrate the end of the Empire, Luke sees the spirits of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, and a redeemed Anakin Skywalker watching over them with pride.